lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Debolox
Warning:Please don't edit anything as it is still being constructed and please don't think this surely Debolox. Debolox is a very good friend of Goku who is Teleported into the future to save it and also tell Goku that are the Shadow Dragons gonna win, but was trapped in the future by Vauban(He blew it up by mistake) and communicates with a special machine. Debolox is Ambrient's 2nd role play character! ---- ---- Biography Debolox's past completely haunts him when he thinks about it, his past was in ruins because of King Hot, a clone type thing that catches a person and makes him into a bad thing, the king Hot of that time was King Piccolo He(Debolox) was easily overcomes King Hot 1st form and was challenged by his second form that got the upper hand by crushing him into a whole power pole(A hollow tall pole with many other poles attached to it). He is then put into a junk yard and was the one who saved his whole family, then he and his father had a small fight with King Hot(only to buy time for there family to escape) and then escaped by blinding him by their eye reflection attack(basically flashing light into the people's eyes with their eyes). ---- ---- Overview ---- Debolox has black and white armour and a white robotic tail that can be deployed and transform into a gun(attached to every craymon, Debolox is one of them), he wears a red diamonds of the fallen King i.e his uncle, he has red black shoes which have red diamonds, a part of leadership he and the the other main Craymons wear(also from his fallen father). He when taking form of Gohan, he looks like a Super Saiyan 4 but with black hair, when going to his next transformation that Gohan & other Saiyans called Super Saiyan, his fur and hair turns golden. ---- Major Battles *1. Omega Buu in quarter powerv.s Debolox(To the defeat) ---- *2. Omega Buu in half power v.s Debolox (Death match) ---- *3. Vauban v.s Debolox (Kidnapping the victim i.e kidnapping Debolox) ---- *4.Goku v.s Debolox (Sparring match) ---- *5. X-Ein & Debolox v.s Half power of Omega Buu (Death match) ---- *6. Mr. Satan v.s Debolox(In the body of a human) (Tournament match even though Debolox wanted to become himself he fought Hercule) ---- ---- Techniques *Yarjoneha- A technique used By almost every craymon alive in the present. *Yarkem- Sucidal or not, using every single part of energy he has to make an epic explosion, just like Vauban and X-Ein. *Kamehameha- One of his only attacks of a human. *Absorb- A technique of his own taught to Vauban and X-Ein. *All Saiyans,craymon(including Nova) and Namekian attacks- Though it is not an attack, he is very smart and has learnt all of this in just an hour. To be written completely or 2/4 or more of the page is to be finished tomorrow,--Love Vauban 20:32, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Love Vauban 19:01, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:Pages added by Vauban Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles